A virtual private network (VPN) typically uses the Internet or another intermediate network to connect a user's computer, for example, at a remote location, to remote computer networks. For example, a user may use a VPN to connect to their enterprise network from home and access their emails, files, etc., and other enterprise assets, such as printers, databases, etc. The operation of VPNs often present security risks to enterprise networks and assets.